Colección de Oneshots
by Aymie Li
Summary: Colección de drabbles y One-shots Solangelo, sin relación entre si.
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER:**

Básicamente este apartado es para aclarar que las historias aquí escritas no me pertenecen, lo que me pertenece es la traducción del inglés al español. Y por supuesto, los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

La autora original es Claire, y pueden encontrar las historias aquí publicadas en sus cuentas:

Wattpad: -goodbyeprincess-

Tumblr: oneshots-by-claire

Pd. Aunque tendré marcada la historia como terminada, seguiré actualizando la historia cuando hayan más drabbles.


	2. Nico se da cuenta de que lo han flechado

**Nico se da cuenta de que ha sido flechado**

* * *

Después de tener que pasar tres días en la enfermería junto a Will Solace, se habían acercado más. Nico podía admitir que era su amigo.

Pero la primera noche fuera de la enfermería, Nico yace despierto en la cabaña de Hades, mirando fijamente el techo pintado de negro. La cabaña no tenía luz a excepción de la pequeña luz de noche en la esquina, con la que, tan infantil como suena, no puede dormir sin él.

Las memorias de los últimos tres días se repiten en su cabeza y sonríe ligeramente en la oscuridad mientras recuerda. Tiene amigos. Es una agradable sensación.

Pero un fastidioso pensamiento en el fondeo de su mente lo atrae a los otros recuerdos de su tiempo que paso con Will. Como la forma en que el corazón de Nico latía más rápido cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Como la forma en que no podía dejar de mirar fijamente a Will por más de un segundo.

Nico no lo había pensado mucho en ese momento, pero ahora está solo en la oscuridad, su mente comienza a divagar. _Así es como solías sentirte con Percy_.

Es un pensamiento simple y contundente. Una idea real. Nico se gira de lado con un suspiro. Está mostrando todos los síntomas de gustarle alguien.

—Oh dioses, —murmura para sí mismo al darse cuenta—, me gusta Will.

Nico rápidamente se levanta, como si intentara dejar atrás lo que dijo, lo que pensaba.

—No, no, no, Oh no. No me puede gustar Will. Él nunca… y yo no puedo…

Se echa atrás sobre su almohada, aun susurrando sus pensamientos para sí mismo. Decirlo hace que suene más real, más fácil de aceptar.

—Sí… Me gusta Will.

Pero es mucho más fácil decirlo cuando estás solo en la oscuridad, mucho más fácil no tener miedo, ni vergüenza.

Al día siguiente se encuentra evitando al hijo de Apolo, temeroso de que si hablan, Nico accidentalmente podría pensar en voz alta todas las cosas que había pensado la noche anterior. De ninguna forma se arriesgaría a ello.

Es media tarde y Nico está sentado en un pequeño lugar oculto que había encontrado en el bosque, acurrucado en medio de un montón de enormes rocas y unos cuantos árboles. Es lo más lejos posible del campamento sin dejar de estar en el campamento, que pudo conseguir. Un lugar seguro para cuando no tiene ganas de lidiar con las personas.

Nico nunca siguió el horario del campamento y nunca nadie le dio problemas por ello, así que está bastante sorprendido cuando una hora después oye a alguien detrás de él.

—¡Nico! ¡Ahí estás! ¡Te he estado buscando todo el día!

Da un pequeño salto, sorprendido. Cuando gira para ver que es Will Solace, rápidamente vuelve a girar.

Sin desanimarse, Will sube sobre una de las rocas, sentándose junto a Nico en su pequeño lugar oculto.

—Hey, me has estado evitando todo el día, ¿qué hay con eso?

Nico se tensa ligeramente. Ahora tiene que hablar con Will. Este espacio es tan pequeño. Sus hombros y piernas están tocándose. _No, no entres en pánico_, se dice.

—Yo… —tartamudea en voz alta—, yo solo estaba… No te he estado evitando, ¿De que estas hablando?

Will lo mira, su habitual sonrisa juguetona reemplazada por una expresión más sería.

—No, tú me has estado evitando, y quiero saber por qué… Vamos, pensé que éramos amigos, Nico. ¿Fue algo que dije? ¿O hice?

Nico sacude su cabeza.

—No, yo… —Suspira, llevando sus rodillas hasta su pecho y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Sus pensamientos están divagando nuevamente. No puede decirle lo que siente. No puede. _Probablemente Will es hetero de todos modos…_ Entonces, como temía, sus pensamientos salen de su boca y sin siquiera darse cuenta, se encuentra dejando escapar—: ¿Eres hetero? —Maldito TDAH.

—¿Qué? —dice Will mientras se inclina hacia él.

Nico siente que su cara se vuelve roja y parece acurrucarse aún más en sí mismo.

—Lo siento… Yo solo… No importa… Me preguntaba porque… Bueno… Yo soy… Yo… —_¡Cállate Nico!_ Pero no puede, ya está divagando—, Quiero decir… Yo no lo soy… y tú eres tan… Quiero decir, como que…

Will lo interrumpió acercándose al rostro de Nico y girándolo hacia el suyo, plantando un pequeño beso en sus labios y callándolo de forma efectiva.

—Lo entiendo.

Su rostro era rojo brillante, pero Nico no pudo evitar y ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Solo hiciste eso para callarme o era en serio?

Will sonríe.

—Para ser honesto, deseaba hacer esto desde hace un tiempo.

_N/T: Mi primera traducción Solangelo! Recuerden! Nada aquí es mío c: Todo le pertenece a Claire!_


	3. Días lluviosos

**Días Lluviosos**

* * *

Nico amaba lo días de lluvia y nunca le gustó el hecho de que el campamento siempre mantenía las nubes de lluvia alejadas. Así que, una mañana durante el desayuno, cuando vio las nubes de tormenta reuniéndose y lloviendo alrededor del perímetro del campamento, inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia la lluvia.

Al pasar por la mesa de Apolo, su novio, Will alzó la mirada.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A la lluvia, —contento Nico—. ¿Quieres venir?

Will negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No, en realidad no me gusta la lluvia.

—¿Cómo puede no gustarte la lluvia? —preguntó Nico, incrédulo.

—Es tan frio y húmedo, y el cielo está tan oscuro…

Fue en ese momento que Nico decidió que iba a conseguir que ese chico pase el rato con él bajo la lluvia, aún si era lo último que hiciera.

—Bien, eso es todo. Vendrás conmigo. Te voy a demostrar lo increíble que es la lluvia. Será divertido.

—Sí, divertido, —la chica sentada junto a Will meneó sus cejas.

Will le sacó la lengua a su media hermana.

—Cállate, Alicia, —Will se rio antes de volver a Nico—. De acuerdo.

—¡Genial! —dijo Nico, tomando la mano de Will y, prácticamente, arrastrándolo fuera del campamento.

Will se estremecía cada vez que una gota de agua golpeaba su piel.

—¿Qué se puede hacer en la lluvia, de todos modos?

—Esto, —Nico sonrió, saltando en un charco, salpicando el agua encima de Will.

Will jadeó ante la repentina salpicadura de agua y miró seriamente a Nico por un segundo. Nico temía que lo hubiera hecho enojar, y estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Will volvió a sonreír y le salpicó agua de un charco diferente.

Por los siguientes minutos ellos corrieron por ahí saltando en los charcos y salpicándose mutuamente hasta que ambos estuvieron empapados y riendo tanto que sus estómagos dolían. Ahora estaban sentados al pie de la colina Mestiza, dejando que la lluvia los empapara aún más.

Nico sonreía.

—Eso fue divertido, —comentó Nico—. No lo he hecho eso desde Bianca… —Su sonrisa se desvaneció y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza como si estuviera intentando desaparecer la memoria.

Will envolvió un brazo alrededor de Nico.

—En ese caso deberíamos salir a la lluvia más seguido.

—Creí que odiabas la lluvia, —Nico señalo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Will.

—Aún lo hago, —Will afirmó con una sonrisa—. Es sólo que amo verte tan feliz, es adorable.

Y ellos dos se sentaron ahí, abrazándose en la lluvia, hasta que las personas comenzaron a buscarlos y a pedirles que regresaran al campamento.


	4. Baile, consentimiento, revelación

**Baile, consentimiento, revelación.**

* * *

Ha sido un mes desde la guerra contra Gea, y la cabaña de Afrodita ha convencido a Quirón y al señor D para organizar un baile en la Casa Grande, para ambos campamentos, para celebrar que finalmente pueden relajarse.

Nico no quiere asistir, pero de todos modos es arrastrado a la fiesta.

La casa grande está toda arreglada. Las luces están atenuadas, una bola disco está colgando en el centro, enviando luces de colores por todas partes. Y la música… la música es tan fuerte que Nico apenas puede oírse pensar. Está parado, incómodo, junto a una esquina, observando como a su alrededor las parejas bailan: Percy y Annabeth, Jason y Piper, Frank y Hazel.

—¡Ven a bailar! ¡Luces incómodo parado en un rincón! —La voz de Reyna distrae a Nico de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? Oh no, yo no… —Comienza a protestar, pero Reyna ya lo está arrastrando a la pista de baile.

Nico nunca había sido un gran bailarín, sobre todo no en público, por eso solo se mece junto a la música. Reyna hace todo lo posible para que baile y enseñarle, pero en vano.

Nico exhala un suspiro de alivio cuando un conocido rubio hijo de Apolo los interrumpe. Nunca había pensado que en realidad estaría aliviado de ver a Will Solace—desde su tiempo en la enfermería había desarrollado un pequeño enamoramiento por el chico—, pero lo que sea para dejar de bailar.

—No esperaba verte aquí, Nico. No creí que los bailes fueran lo tuyo. —Will comenta.

—No lo son, —suspira—. Pero, al parecer, solo fui arrastrado.

—Bueno, me alegra que terminaras viniendo, es bueno verte levantado y socializando.

Nico hace una mueca.

—Preferiría no estar aquí. Ni siquiera bailo.

Will sonríe.

—Puedo enseñarte.

Nico está a punto de decir que eso es exactamente lo que Reyna estaba intentando hacer y no había funcionado exactamente, pero el chico que le gusta, básicamente, le había pedido bailar y, bueno, ¿Cómo podría negarse?

—Uh… bueno, seguro, supongo.

Reyna los mira a ambos, sonriendo ligeramente antes de escabullirse, pensando que ni siquiera se darían cuenta de que se había ido. No le importaba, sin embargo, estaba feliz por Nico. Después de todo, él y Will serían encantadores juntos.

Nico y Will bailan juntos todo el tiempo. Incluso cerca del final de la noche, cuando la música se vuelve más lenta, siguen bailando.

Al final de la antepenúltima canción de la noche, Will besa a Nico. Nico se congela, un sentimiento indescriptible retumbando su corazón cual explosión.

Will, tomando esta reacción como una negativa, se aparta, retrocediendo un paso y frotándose la nuca.

—Ah, lo siento.

Los ojos de Nico se ensanchan.

—Oh, no, no, está… está bien, yo solo… no lo esperaba, eso es todo.

—Entonces, ¿puedo hacerlo de nuevo? —pregunta Will vacilante.

—Sí, oh dioses, sí. Pero, —Nico mira a la multitud de personas que los rodea, mordiéndose el labio—, ¿Podemos ir a algún lugar un poco más privado?

Nico guía a Will fuera de la Casa Grande y por detrás de la cabaña de Hades. Y cuando Will vuelve a besar a Nico, esta vez él le corresponde el beso.

Si alguien hubiera estado observando, habría sido obvio para ellos que los dos muchachos habían estado deseando hacer esto durante mucho tiempo. Se besaban ferozmente y en cuestión de segundos Will tenía a Nico inmovilizado contra la pared, todo su cuerpo presionado contra Nico para mantenerlo allí y sus manos en las caderas del más pequeño. Nico ya tenía una mano enredada en el cabello de Will y la otra en su cintura.

Ahora Will levanta a Nico levemente y Nico tiene que envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro muchacho para evitar caer mientras Will deja un camino de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello y a través de su clavícula. Un punto en su clavícula envía escalofríos por la espalda de Nico y un ligero gemino se le escapa. Ante esto, el rostro de Nico se pone roja y Will se aleja con una sonrisa.

Baja a Nico, apartándolo suavemente de la pared. Están frente a frente ahora, sus brazos envueltos alrededor del otro y Will sigue riendo suavemente.

—Eres adorable.

El rostro de Nico se sonroja aún más.

—Yo nunca… yo nunca había sido besado de esa forma… ni de ninguna otra, en realidad…

—Ese fue un increíble primer beso, entonces, —dijo Will con una carcajada antes de que su expresión se volviera más sería—, lo siento, podríamos haberlo hecho más lento si hubiera sabido. Y espero que sepas que, si me hubieras dicho que pare, lo hubiera hecho.

—Lo… lo sé… No… no quería que te detuvieras. —Nico afirma, pero su voz tiembla.

Will niega con la cabeza, rompiendo el abrazo dando un paso atrás. Toma una de las manos de Nico con la suya.

—No, no, no, estás temblando. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

El mismo Nico no estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan tembloroso y nervioso, pero le encanta cuánto se preocupa Will por él. Básicamente, realmente quería arrancar de su pecho su propio corazón, de inmediato.

Nico respira hondo, ordenando los pensamientos en su cabeza.

—Estoy bien, —afirma Nico—. _¡De verdad, estoy bien!_ —lo repite con firmeza después de ver la mirada en el rostro de Will—. Fue un poco abrumador, no estoy acostumbrado a ello, pensé que estaría bien y sinceramente ni siquiera cruzó por mi cabeza el decirte que pararas. Pero ahora sé que debería haberlo hecho y que podría haberlo hecho.

—De acuerdo, —dice Will—, de acuerdo, bien.

—Esto es estúpido, —dice Nico de forma amarga, más para sí mismo que para will—. Sólo nos besamos.

—Para nada es estúpido, no quiero forzarte a hacer nada, incluso si es "sólo besar". —Will le responde suavemente, mirando a Nico a los ojos—. Bien, tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal si intentamos besarnos de nuevo? Como un "volver a empezar", pero está vez tú puedes controlarlo.

—De acuerdo. —Nico asiente y se acerca, inclinando su cabeza para que sus labios pudieran reunirse con los de Will. Este beso era más suave, se sostenían delicadamente y a una distancia respetable, pero es agradable y dulce, y eso es suficiente.

Sin embargo, no dura mucho tiempo, es interrumpido por Reyna gritando a través de la ventana de la cabaña de Hades.

—NICO DI ANGLO TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ AHORA MISMO. TÚ TAMBIEN, RUBIECITO.

Nico se aleja y maldice en voz baja.

—Olvidé que Reyna y Hazel se quedarían en mi cabaña… —En ese momento sus ojos se agrandan—. Oh no, Hazel… así no es como yo quería que ella lo averiguara… —LA voz de Nico se fue apagando.

—El baile terminó hace más de 20 minutos. ¿Han estado allí _todo este tiempo_? —Reyna cruza sus brazos una vez Nico y Will entran a la cabaña.

—Es… es una larga historia. —Nico tartamudea.

—Así que habla, —demanda Reyna.

Nico mira a Will, luego a Hazel, quien no puede mirarlo a los ojos.

Will se aclara la garganta.

—Nico y yo bailamos juntos hasta cerca de uno 15 minutos antes de que terminara el baile, después nos fuimos y vinimos a aquí. Y estoy tan jodidamente contento de que no nos hayan encontrado en ese momento…

—Pero no lo lastimaste, ¿verdad? —Hazel lo interrumpe, finalmente hablando.

—Yo… —Will comienza a hablar de nuevo, pero esta vez es Nico quien lo interrumpe.

—No, Hazel, él no me lastimó.

—Sí, sí, nosotros hablamos sobre eso… estén seguras de que yo sabía cuándo parar, —Will comparte.

En el rostro de Reyna aparece una sonrisa y le da a Nico un rápido abrazo.

—Genial. Sólo tenía que estar segura de que estabas a salvo.

—Sí, estoy bien, —Nico le sonríe de vuelta, aliviado de que no estuviera realmente enojada.

Después mira a su media hermana, quien lo mira con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

—Hazel ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —pregunta Hazel.

—¿Qué? —Nico pregunta, aunque sabe muy bien de lo que está hablando.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaban los chicos? —Hazel especifica.

—Ooh… —Will mira entre ellos dos—. Yo debo… irme… Te veo después Nico.

—Ah, sí, te veo después. —Nico dice distraído.

Reyna le da a Will algún tipo de saludo de despedida antes de volver su atención a Hazel y Nico.

Nico vuelve a mirar a Hazel encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Nunca surgió el tema? —dice, su tono haciéndolo sonar como una pregunta.

—¿Tienes miedo de que no te aceptara porque soy de 1940 cuando la homosexualidad estaba muy mal vista? —preguntó Hazel, luciendo algo herida.

—Espera, ¿entonces, no te molesta?

—¡Por supuesto que no me molesta! —Hazel exclama—, ¿Por qué me molestaría? ¡Las personas eran demasiado prejuiciosas en mi época, y no solo odiaban a las personas como tú, odiaban a las personas de color, odiaban a las mujeres! ¡También he tenido bastante rechazo! Y además, ¡deberías haber confiado en mía para que te aceptara!, ¡Reyna lo supo antes que yo! ¡Y también el entrenador Hedge y probablemente algunos otros! Así que no, no me molesta que seas gay, ¡Me molesta que tú no me lo dijeras!

—Lo siento, —Nico dice en voz baja—. Yo crecí en los 1940 también. Sólo estaba asustado, temeroso de que con el tiempo no hubieran cambiado.

Hazel respira profundo.

—Está bien, es sólo que esta no es la forma en que yo hubiera querido enterarme.

—Créeme, esta tampoco es la forma en la que yo quería que tú lo supieras. —Nico suspira, pasando los dedos por su cabello.

Reyna aplaude una vez.

—Genial. Ahora los dos pueden abrazarse para que todos podamos dormir un poco. Es pasada la media noche y estoy cansada, —dice—. Oh, y Nico, haré que me digas cada pequeño detalle en la mañana.

Y ella no estaba bromeando. En el minuto que Nico despertó a la mañana siguiente, Reyna le preguntó.

—Así que dime todo lo que pasó anoche iniciando desde que Will comenzó a hablarte en el baile hasta que te encontramos. No dejes nada fuera.

Nico se sienta, frotando sus ojos somnolientos.

—¡Zeus todopoderoso, Reyna, acabo de despertar!

Reyna no dice nada, sólo lo mira, elevando las cejas.

—Bien, —Nico suspira. Procede entonces a contarle todo lo que sucedió, sin dejar un solo detalle fuera, tal y como ella lo pidió, aun si podía sentir su rostro ardiendo—. Y entonces te oímos gritar… —Nico finaliza.

—Oh, él parece perfecto, —dice Hazel, quien se había levantado poco después de que Nico empezara su historia—. Estoy feliz por ti, Nico.

—Sí. Sólo se cuidadoso, y si algo llega a ocurrir, —añade Reyna con una sonrisa—, sabes dónde encontrarme. Le partiré la cara.

Una abrumadora felicidad crece en el interior de Nico. Tiene familia y amigos que le cuidan. La sonrisa en su rostro es pura y genuina.

—Sé que lo harías.


	5. A Nico no le molesta las Rom-Coms

**La única vez que a Nico no le molestó la comedia romántica**

* * *

—¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? —pregunta Nico.

Su hermana, Hazel se presentó en su puerta con dos entradas para el cine. Ella afirmaba que las compró online esta mañana, para ella para ella y su novio, pero Frank se enfermó y decidieron no ir.

Hazel se encoge de hombros.

—Ve a verlo. Invita a un amigo.

—¿Invitar a un _amigo_ a una comedia romántica? —Nico preguntó.

—Tú podrías ir con Will, —Hazel sugirió de forma inocente.

—Tú podrías cerrar la boca, —Nico replico. Le había gustado su amigo, Will, por meses, y Hazel lo sabía. Will, sin embargo, no.

Hazel comenzó a reír.

—Como sea. Ya lo resolverás. Tengo que ir a ver a Frank. —Y con eso, dejó las entradas en las manos de Nico y se fue.

Nico miro a las entradas y suspiró. Tal vez debería ir con Will. Los amigos van al cine con los amigos todo el tiempo. Seguramente Will no creería que significaba algo más. _O tal vez lo haría y tal vez hoy sería en que todo iría bien por una vez_, pensó Nico, las palabras dando vueltas en su mente antes de expulsarlos. Era imposible esperar algo así.

Sin embargo, tomó su celular y llamó a su amigo—siempre había preferido las llamadas a los mensajes de texto.

Will respondió casi de inmediato.

—Hola, Nico, ¿Qué hay?

—Mi hermana iba a ir a ver una película con su novio, pero enfermo, así que ella me dio sus entradas. Dijo que debería de llevar a un amigo, —Nico explicó, asegurándose de enfatizar la palabra _amigo_—. ¿Quieres ir?

—Por supuesto. —Will afirmó.

—Fantástico, empieza dentro de una hora, ¿nos vemos ahí?

—Me parece que tenemos un plan. —Will estaba de acuerdo.

—Fantástico. —dijo Nico antes de colgar.

Vio su reflejo en la pantalla de su celular y borro la ridícula sonrisa de su rostro. Hablar con Will siempre lo dejaba sonriendo como un idiota, incluso con una simple conversación.

Hora y media después, estaban sentados justos, la película llevaba poco de haber empezado. A Nico nunca le habían gustado las comedias, sentía vergüenza ajena con demasiada facilidad, pero le encantaba escuchar reír a Will. Con un vistazo a Will, Nico se dio cuenta de que estaban mucho más cerca al otro de lo que estaban cuando la película comenzó, pero no dijo ni hizo nada. En todo caso, se acercó un poco más.

En algún momento alrededor de la mitad de la película, sus manos se habían entrelazado. Nico no podía recordar con exactitud quien había tomado la mano de quien primero… de hecho, no podía concentrarse en nada en este momento. Todo lo que podía sentir era la mano de Will en la suya.

Con gran dificultad, se las arregló para volver a concentrarse en la película. Una persona en la pantalla acababa de hacer algo increíblemente estúpido y Nico no pudo evitar exteriorizar la vergüenza ajena que sentía. Will reía de nuevo y Nico se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo de _él_. Nico se sonrojó, provocando otra risita de Will.

Entonces, apenas media hora después, sucedió algo asombroso. Los dos personajes principales habían empezado a besarse en la pantalla cuando Nico, repentinamente, sintió los labios de Will sobre los suyos. Sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa, pero el shock sólo duro menos de una fracción de segundo antes de relajarse por el beso de Will.

—Sé que dijiste _amigos_, pero cuando tomaste mi mano, creí que… —dijo Will al apartarse.

_Así que fui yo quien tomó su mano primero_, pensó Nico, _por supuesto que fui yo_.

—Creíste bien. —dijo Nico en voz alta, con una sonrisa.

Nico pasó el resto de la película con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Will. Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Estoy soñando? Debo estar soñando. —Nico dijo una vez la película término, saliendo del cine tomado de la mano de Will.

Will, con su mano libre, pellizco el brazo de Nico. Nico chilló.

—¡Ay! Bien, no estoy soñando.

Pero esa noche, cuando _estaba_ soñando, sus sueños fueron brillantes, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	6. Enseñar a besar

**Enseñar a besar**

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —pregunta Will.

Nico tiene que pensarlo por un segundo. La mayoría de las personas esperan que diga que su color favorito es el negro, por lo que instintivamente había empezado a responder eso. Pero el negro en realidad no era su color favorito.

—Azul oscuro, —finalmente responder—. ¿El tuyo?

—Dorado, —responde Will—. ¿Sigues estás obsesionado con el juego de Mitomagia?

Su relación es nueva, de menos de una semana, y frágil, ambos tienen miedo de arruinarlo. Ahora están intentando fortalecerlo, sentados juntos en el césped cerca al lago, haciéndo preguntas de ida y vuelta entre ellos.

Nico niega con la cabeza.

—Nah, superé la Mitomagia hace mucho tiempo. Hum… ¿Cuál es la cosa más rara que hayas hecho?

Will ríe.

—Hice algunas cosas raras cuando era un niño pequeño, pero recientemente… vamos a ver… oh, el año pasado le enseñé a besar a una persona desconocida al azar, sí eso cuenta.

—¿Le has enseñado a besar a una persona desconocida? —repite Nico antes de que Will pueda hacerle otra pregunta.

—Sí, aparentemente le dijeron que era terrible besando, así que ofreció 20 dólares a cualquiera que pudiera enseñarle, —Will se encoge de hombros.

—¿Era un chico o una chica? —cuestiona Nico.

—¿Eso importa? —dice Will, con un inesperado tono defensivo en su voz.

—No, —Nico se apresura a decir—, para nada. Entonces, en un impulso del momento toma una decisión, sonríe provocador y dice—: Tal vez deberías enseñarme a besar.

Will levanta sus cejas, correspondiendo la sonrisa.

—Tal vez debería. ¿Crees que lo necesitas?

—Tú dímelo, —dice Nico, intentando ignorar lo rápido que su corazón está latiendo.

—Me parece bien, —responde Will.

Sus labios rosan los de Nico, vacilantes al comienzo hasta que Nico le correspondió el beso. Desde ese momento, ninguno de los dos volvió a pensar que su relación fuera frágil.

Nico, sabiendo muy bien que Will le estaba dejando controlar el beso, siente que tiene todo y nada para perder. Así que deja de pensar y sólo actúa. Cada instinto e impulso que tiene, él los sigue, sorprendido de cuán bruscamente termina besándolo.

La forma en que están sentados hace que el beso sea un poco incómodo, así que Nico cambia de posición de modo que esté sobre Will, empujando al chico al suelo sin romper el beso.

Nico eventualmente se aleja, sonriéndole a Will.

—Así que, ¿cómo lo hice?

Will sólo miraba fijamente a su novio, jadeante y asombrado.

—A+ —Will le asigna—. El mejor estudiante que he tenido.

—Ah, ¿eso significa que ya no necesitamos practicar más? —Nico le provoca. Aún está en el modo actuar-antes-de-pensar.

Will parece recuperar la compostura.

—Oh, no, definitivamente necesitamos hacerlo más veces. Pero para referencia futura… —Will los hace rodar para que cambien de posiciones—, normalmente, prefiero estar arriba.

Las manos y rodillas de Will forman una especie de jaula alrededor del torso de Nico. Pero lejos de sentirse atrapado, Nico tenía una sensación de seguridad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—Puedo vivir con ello.


	7. Canción Favorita

**Canción Favorita**

* * *

Durante las últimas semanas, Nico y Will se han hecho buenos amigos. De hecho, eran prácticamente inseparables. Muchos de los campistas, incluyendo a las hijas de afrodita chismosas, estaban comenzando sospechar. Pero ellos insistían que sólo eran amigos. Y, por mucho que Nico deseara lo contrario, eran sólo eso, sólo amigos.

En ese momento ellos estaban sentados en la cabaña de Nico, la música de Nico retumbando por toda la habitación. Todo sonaba como un frito ininteligible para Will, pero normalmente no le importaba.

Hoy, sin embargo, Will tomó el iPod de Nico cuando no estaba viendo.

—¿Tiene algún otro tipo de música?

—¡Hey! —Nico intentó arrancar sus iPod de las manos de Will antes de que pudiera revisarlo. Pero era demasiado tarde.

—¡Tienes una lista de reproducción completamente diferente!, —dice Will , presionando reproducir. Esta canción era más suave y lenta, pero no demasiado suave o demasiado lenta, y will podía entender cada letra—. ¿Por qué no has reproducido estás canciones? Esto es buena música.

Nico se encogió de hombros.

—No es lo que las personas esperan de mí, así que no es la clase de música que comparto. Eso sí, me gustan ambas.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que la canción terminó y la siguiente comenzó a reproducirse.

—Esta es una de mis favoritas. —dijo Nico con una sonrisa.

Will lo observó.

—Podría besarte ahora mismo. Yo amo esta canción.

Un pequeño sonido de sorpresa proviene de Nico y Will se da cuenta de que en realidad lo había besado. Ups. Nico se había vuelto muy muy rojo y Will sólo se ríe.

—Lo siento. Me emocioné un poco demasiado.

Nico sólo quedo mirándolo fijamente por un segundo.

—Deberías saber que he estado enamorado de ti durante semanas y eso realmente no ayuda.

—¿Oh? —Will eleva una ceja—. Bueno, en ese caso… ¿Puedo volver a besarte?

—¡Si!... Quiero decir, sí… seguro. —dice Nico, intentando sonar indiferente. Intentando.

Ante esto, Will sonríe divertido antes de volver a besar a Nico. Este beso duro más, ya que ambos eran consciente de ello, y Nico le correspondió.

Se separaron en el momento perfecto, unos segundo antes de que uno de los medio-hermanos de Will irrumpiera en la cabaña para llevar a Will a las prácticas de tiro con arco.

No se vieron mucho por el resto del día después de eso hasta algún tiempo después de la cena, cuando Nico escuchó que llamaron a su puerta.

—Sobre lo que pasó antes… —dijo Will una vez que Nico abrió la puerta—. Así que, ¿nosotros somos…? —comenzó a decir.

Al mismo tiempo, Nico dijo:

—¿Esto quiere decir que ahora nosotros somos algo así como… una pareja?

—¡Si! Quiero decir, si tú quieres, —responde Will.

A Nico no le gustaba mucho dar abrazos, pero ahora él estaba abrazando a Will.

—Por supuesto que quiero, grandísimo tonto.

* * *

_N/T: Hi! Gracias por leer y votar! cx No digo comentar porque nadie ha comentado hasta ahora x'D En fin~ Se os quiere mucho!  
Por cierto, este drabble es del tumblr de la autora, al igual que el anterior "Enseñar a besar" pero este, al igual que otros drabbles del tumblr, no tienen título. Así que se lo he puesto yo. Solo quiero aclarar eso c:  
_


	8. Ataque de pánico

**Ataque de Pánico**

* * *

Nico no está seguro del por qué. No está seguro de que lo causó. Todo lo que sabe es que está sentado en el suelo de su cabaña, sus rodillas contra el pecho, inhalando y exhalando en cortos y temblorosos jadeos. Llorando, temblando, hiperventilando. Un ataque de pánico.

Repentinamente Nico siente una mano en su hombro y se congela, conteniendo la respiración por un segundo hasta que explota nuevamente en otro estremecedor sollozo cuando ve quien es. Ni siquiera oyó entrar a Will Solace, pero ahí está él, agachado junto a Nico con la preocupación escrita por todo su rostro.

Nico, instintivamente, se sacude la mano de Will de su hombro y hunde la cabeza entre sus rodillas, no queriendo que su novio lo vea así.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ocurre?, —pregunta Will, su voz es suave, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño.

Por lo general, Nico se enojaría por esto, consideraría ese tono como condescendencia. Pero ahora mismo no le molesta. Se siente como un niño. Un estúpido, niño egoísta. Ante este pensamiento, otro fuerte sollozo se le escapa, su respiración aún más temblorosa que antes. No está recibiendo suficiente oxigeno, causando que sus manos se entumezcan.

No puede dejar de temblar e hiperventilar lo suficiente para hablar, pero logra encogerse de hombros y niega con la cabeza, esperando darse a entender.

—No lo sé.

—Bien. De acuerdo. Tienes que respirar, —dice Will. Ahora está sentado al lado de Nico, pero no demasiado cerca de él, pareciendo respetar el hecho de que tal vez no quisiera ser tocado en ese momento.

Nico vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

—No puedo. —Su voz es más suave que un susurro.

—Si puedes. —dice Will—. Inhala por cinco segundo, exhala por cinco segundos.

Nico lo intenta, realmente lo hace, y se las arregla para inhalar por cinco segundos, pero su exhalación es breve y temblorosa como antes. Se odia a sí mismo por tener un ataque de pánico. Se odia por poner a Will en esta situación.

—Está bien. Vuelve a intentarlo. Lo haremos juntos, —ofrece Will—. Inhala y exhala.

Así que Nico inhala cuando Will inhala y exhala cuando Will exhala. Aún está temblando, pero lo hace. Instantáneamente se siente un poco más tranquilo.

Will hace que Nico haga esto un par de veces más hasta que la sensación vuelve a las manos de Nico y él se haya calmado lo suficiente para hablar.

—Lo siento. —dice Nico.

—No hay necesitad de disculparse. —responde Will.

—Debería haberte dicho que te fueras. Debería haber lidiado con esto por mi cuenta, —insiste Nico—. No me gusta volcar mis problemas en otras personas. Se siente como si estuviera siendo manipulador.

Will niega con la cabeza.

—No lo eres. No estás "volcando tus problemas en mi" o siento manipulador. E incluso si me hubieras dicho que me fuera, me hubiera quedado. Necesitabas ayuda, ya sea que lo quisieras o no, así que ayudé. Para eso estoy aquí.

—No te merezco. —dice Nico.

—No, no, no, nunca digas eso. —Will dice envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Nico, acercándolo más, y Nico se lo permite, incluso si su cerebro aún sigue gritando: NO LO MERECES. NO LO MERECES. NO LO MERECES.

Nico le dice que se calle. Porque tal vez no merece a alguien que lo cuide como Will lo hace, pero eso no significas que no pueda disfrutarlo mientras dure.

—Te amo. —Nico susurra después de unos minutos de silencio.

Will besa su mejilla.

—También te amo.


	9. Nico tiene un nuevo corte de cabello

**Nico tiene un nuevo corte de cabello**

* * *

Nico acaba de cortarse el cabello y estaba muy cohibido por ello. Por lo general odiaba cortarlo, prefiriendo dejar que su cabello crezca por lo que sería más fácil esconderse detrás de él de ser necesario. Pero hoy decidió que finalmente había llegado el momento de cortarlo.

Aunque aún era bastante largo, era lo suficientemente corto y de un estilo diferente para que se mantuviera fuera de su rostro. No podría esconderse detrás de él si quisiera. Y justo ahora, quería hacerlo. Este corte de cabello le estaba dando demasiada atención no deseada. Algunas personas se acercaban para comentarle sobre su cabello. Otros simplemente se quedaban mirándolo.

Pero nadie lo miraba tan fijamente como Will Solace lo hacía. Su media hermana, Kayla, tuvo que codearle.

—Will, no dejas de mirarlo.

—Todos los demás tampoco dejan de mirarlo. —Will dice, aún sin apartar la mirada de Nico.

Kayla puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, pero tú lo estás mirando muy fijamente. Lo estás admirando de pies a cabeza, me refiero a ese tipo de mirada.

—Bueno, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? —dice Will. Con gran dificultad, voltea a ver a Kayla—. Además, nosotros somos…

—¿Ustedes son qué? —Kayla lo interrumpe, luciendo divertida—, literalmente, lo besaste una vez, como, hace una semana. ¿Han hablado sobre ello desde entonces? ¿Siquiera han hablado desde entonces?

Will suspira.

–Bueno, no, pero…

Una vez más, Kayla lo interrumpió riendo.

—Resuelve eso primero, galán, después podrás mirarlo todo lo que quieras.

Así que Will fue tras Nico, quien estaba siendo detenido por una niña de doce años intentando hablar con él sobre su cabello.

—¡Pero eso tan diferente! —dice la niña, saltando delante de Nico.

Nico intenta rodearla.

—En realidad no lo es.

—Realmente lo es. —Will se une a la conversación repentinamente.

—No ayudas, —Nico murmura de inmediato. Entonces, vio que era Will y se detuvo—. Oh, hola.

La pequeña niña se balanceó de adelante hacia atrás sobre sus talones, mirando entre los dos con el ceño fruncido antes de alejarse.

Ninguno de los dos pareció notar que la niña que iba y tampoco les importo.

Will aún no podía dejar de mirarlo fijamente, pero se las arregló para llevar algo parecido a una conversación normal.

—Hola. Ha pasado un tiempo.

—Ha pasado una semana. —señala Nico.

—Sí. Hablando de la semana pasada… —dice Will—. Deberíamos estar junto… como, juntos juntos… para que podamos hacerlo más veces.

Resultó ser mucho más difícil de lo que Will esperaba, pero Nico parecía divertido.

—¿Estas pidiéndome salir, Will Solace?

—Quizá.

—Sólo quieres jugar con mi cabello, ¿verdad?

Will sonrió.

—Me conoces tan bien.

—Por mi está bien.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta Will—, ¿Salir conmigo o que yo juegue con tu cabello?

Nico se encoge de hombros.

—Ambos.

Will sonríe en respuesta y alborota el cabello de Nico.


	10. Celos e inseguridades

**Celos e inseguridades**

* * *

Los celos son una emoción desagradable, Nico lo sabía, pero no podía evitar que burbujeara en su interior. Se propagaba por su cerebro como si fuera una plaga, haciendo que se acercara para poder escuchar la conversación que tenían. Esto sólo hizo que la sensación ardiera y aumentara.

Will se dio la vuelta y Nico intento lucir como si sólo estuviera caminando y no como si hubiera estado escuchando su conversación durante los últimos minutos. Sin embargo, Will debió haber visto algo en la expresión de Nico, porque inmediatamente interrumpió su conversación actual y fue hacia Nico.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Estabas coqueteando con ella. —exclamó Nico. No había planeado decir algo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ella? —Will lucia sorprendido. Miró rápidamente a la chica con la que estuvo hablando antes de volver a mirar a Nico—. No, sólo estábamos hablando.

—Estaba coqueteando contigo. —dijo Nico. Eso, al menos, había sido obvio.

—Todo el campamento, literalmente, sabe que tú y yo estamos saliendo. Y casi todo el campamento, literalmente, te teme. Nadie intentaría nada. —insistió Will.

—Pero, ¿y si alguien intenta algo? No hay nada que te impida corresponderle, no me temes. —dijo Nico.

—Temo perderte. —Will declaró.

Eso debería haber sido suficiente para Nico. Sabía que debería haberse detenido ahí y disculparse. Pero sus celos se habían mezclado con sus inseguridades y las consecuencias eran peligrosas. Habló sin pensar.

—Sí, hasta que te canses de estar conmigo y te des cuenta de que extrañas salir con chicas, entonces irás detrás de la primera persona que coquetee contigo.

Will suspiró y era claro que estaba luchando por mantener la calma.

—¡No es así como funciona! ¡Además, nadie estaba coqueteando con nadie! Sabes que ella no me gusta, me gustas tú.

Nico se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Pero no se detuvo.

—No, no lo sé. Hasta donde sé, podrías estar yendo por ahí coqueteando con todo el mundo.

—¡Sería bueno que realmente confiaras en mí un poco! —La voz de Will se elevó hasta casi ser un grito.

Nico se encogió, un nudo creciendo en su garganta, amenazando con romper en llanto. Dioses, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no sólo podía dejarlo pasar? Esta vez se las arregló para evitar soltar una réplica mordaz y mantenerse en silencio, parpadeando hacia el suelo.

—Lo siento, no debería haber gritado, —dijo Will—, me excedí.

Nico, rápidamente, negó con la cabeza. Tan pronto como esos terribles sentimientos llegaron, se fueron, dejándolo sintiéndose absolutamente horrible.

—No. No, debería ser el único disculpándose. Fui yo quien reacciono de forma exagerada cobre todo esto. Sólo me sentía inseguro. Lo siento.

Will lo miró por un momento, su expresión era ilegible, hasta que se extendió sus manos y jaló a Nico en un abrazo.

—Está bien. Es sólo que dolió que no confiases en mí.

—Lo sé, lo siento, —dijo Nico nuevamente.

—Eres el único, tranquilo. Nunca lo olvides.

—No lo haré. —dijo Nico, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Will.


	11. Royal AU

**Royal AU**

* * *

—¿Qué? —Nico exclamó.

—Sé que desde que Bianca murió has estado en la etapa de "angustia juvenil", pero ya es hora de madurar, –dijo Hades, su padre.

Nico estaba teniendo problemas en comprender lo que su padre decía. Sólo le había dicho que iba a casarse con alguna princesa a la que nunca había conocido, por una alianza entre su reino y el de ella.

—De ningún modo. Absolutamente no, —dijo Nico—. Ni siquiera la conozco.

—En realidad no tienes opción, —dijo Hades—. Ella y su familia llegarán mañana y se quedarán con notros por dos semanas antes de la boda. Te sugiero que la conozcas. —Con eso, se fue dejando, dejando a que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él.

Nico maldecía violentamente, golpeando su almohada una y otra ver antes de colapsar sobre su cama. Ese tipo de cosas no era algo a lo que las personas deberían ser forzadas. No podía casarse con una chica que no le gustaba. Ni siquiera le gustaban las niñas, pero no podía decirle eso a Hades.

Suspiro, mirando fijamente el techo y deseando por millonésima vez el no haber nacido príncipe. Tal vez sólo debería huir. Al pensarlo, se sentó. Sí, soló debería huir.

Era una alocada decisión, que en realidad no se tomó el tiempo de planear, pero siguió con él de todos modos antes de que pudiera cambiar de parecer.

Sin llevar nada consigo, salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado preparando la cena como para notarlo.

Una vez fuera, se detuvo para decidir hacia dónde ir. No podía atravesar la aldea, lo encontrarían con facilidad. Así que se dirigió hacia el bosque que lo rodea.

Caminó lentamente, zigzagueando entre los árboles. Cada cierto tiempo creía oír pasos que no eran suyos y se detenía, soló para decirse a sí mismo que lo estaba imaginando y seguía adelante.

Se abría paso a través de las ramas bajas de un árbol cubierto de vegetación, las hojas cosquilleando su nariz hasta que estornudó.

—Oh, mi Dios, tu estornudo es adorable. —dijo una voz que venía de algún lugar dentro del bosque. Un muchacho de la edad de Nico, con un arco y una aljaba con flechas a lo largo de su espalda, salió de entre los árboles.

Nico se congeló, su corazón latiendo por dos razones: La primera, estaba 100% seguro de que el desconocido lo reconoció. Y la segunda, por Dios, este muchacho era maravilloso. El recién llegado tenía el cabello rubio y rizado, los ojos azules brillantes y una juguetona sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro cubierto de pecas.

Nico se dio cuenta de que se le quedo mirando fijamente y rápidamente aparto la mirada.

—Umm…

El muchacho se rió.

—Te he estado siguiendo por unos 15 minutos, intentando averiguar lo que Nico di Angelo está haciendo en el bosque. Estás huyendo, ¿verdad?

—Uh, sí. —dijo Nico con cautela.

—No te preocupes, no lo contaré, —dice el muchacho—, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás huyendo?

—Mi padre quiere… no, él está obligándome a casarme con una princesa a quien nunca he conocido. —dijo Nico.

—¿Y ni siquiera vas a darle una oportunidad, al menos? —preguntó el muchacho.

—No me gustan las princesas. —Nico dice sin rodeos. No estaba seguro de si el otro muchacho captó lo que quería decir con eso, pero de cualquier modo no se burló del tema.

—Oh, está bien entonces, —dijo el muchacho. Después añadió—: Soy Will Solace, por cierto. Hola.

—Hola. —dijo Nico de forma instintiva.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde ir? —preguntó Will.

—Uh… no en realidad… sólo, —Nico se encogió de hombro—, lejos… supongo.

Will rió ante eso.

—De acuerdo, chico listo. No tienes comida, ni agua, estás increíblemente mal preparado. ¿Cómo vas a sobrevivir lo suficiente para llegar a dónde quieres ir?

—Umm… —Nico realmente no lo pensó detenidamente.

—Oye, ¿qué tal si te escondes en mi casa?, solo por un rato, —Will ofreció—, si alguien te busca ahí, soy un muy buen mentiroso.

Nico entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?

—Soy una buena persona, —dijo Will—. Además, eres el príncipe.

—Exacto. Soy el maldito príncipe. ¿No deberías estar arrastrando mi trasero de vuelta al castillo? Estoy casi seguro de que mi padre te pagaría.

—Te lo dije. Soy una buena persona, —insistió Will—. Ahora, ¿quieres seguir vagando sin rumbo por el bosque o quieres venir conmigo?

—¿No sería difícil explicarle a tu familia si simplemente aparezco? —pregunta Nico.

Will se encoge de hombros.

—No tengo familia. No, al menos, alguna que viva conmigo. Mis padres y hermanos murieron hace años en la misma epidemia que se llevó a tu hermana.

Nico no pudo evitar retorcerse ligeramente ante la mención de Bianca. Esperaba que Will no lo hubiera notado.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, —dijo Will, moviendo el arco y las flechas en su espalda—, ya que has asustado a todos los animales de por aquí, vamos.

Para la mañana siguiente, se había esparcido la noticia de que Nico estaba desaparecido. Los vinieron y registraron el pueblo, pero Will fue sorprendente manteniéndolo oculto.

Nico se quedó más tiempo de lo que pretendía, y en las semanas que siguieron, él y Will se habían acercado bastante. Así que fue comprensible lo conmocionado que Will se vio cuando Nico empezó a prepararse para regresar al catillo.

—Sólo para que sepan que no estoy muerto y para aclarar las cosas con mi padre. —dijo Nico.

—No te vas a quedar allí, ¿verdad? —pregunto Will.

Nico miró a Will. No podía negar que le gustaba en más formas de lo que le gustaría admitir. Viviendo alrededor de un mes con alguien tan lindo, hubiera sido difícil no hacerlo. Pero no estaba seguro de si Will sentía lo mismo, no siquiera estaba seguro de si Will estaría bien Con Nico sintiéndose de está forma.

—No lo sé. —dijo finalmente.

Nico estaba a punto de marcharse, con la mano en la puerta, cuando Will hablo.

—Espera.

Will se acercó a Nico y lo besó.

—Por favor regresa.

El beso había terminado demasiado rápido, pero Nico aún podía sentirlo persistiendo en sus labios.

—Lo haré.


	12. De riñas juguetonas a grandes peleas

**De riñas juguetonas a grandes peleas**

* * *

Las habituales riñas juguetonas entre Nico y Will se han convertido en una gran pelea. Y ahora ellos dos no se hablan.

Desde que él y Will habían estado juntos, Nico había sido feliz. Estaba menos triste, era menos aterrador, menos intimidante. Pero ahora un aura de oscuridad parecía rodearlo, una vez más. Siempre que Will pasaba junto a él, finas grietas aparecían en el suelo.

Will, también, estaba sintiendo los efectos de la pelea. Nunca antes había tenido miedo de Nico, pero ahora se mantenía alejado. Incluso cuando sentía el impulso de disculparse, no se atrevía a acercarse al hijo de Hades.

Habían pasado semanas desde que habían hablado y eso estaba matándolos lentamente, todo el campamento podía notar eso. Casi todo el mundo había intentado hablar con cada uno de ellos por separados.

—Sólo conversen. Se sentirán mejor.

Eso normalmente termina con Nico convocando zombis para perseguirlos y con Will ignorándolos hasta que se iban.

Tiempos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas, por lo que un grupo de unos diez amigos de Nico y Will se reunieron para hacer un plan para hacer que volvieran a hablar.

Fue Leo quien lo sugirió, sobre todo como una broma, pero de algún modo parecía la mejor opción.

—Sólo hay que tirarlos a un pozo profundo en medio de la nada y dejarlos ahí hasta que se maten o arreglen las cosas.

Por supuesto, existía la pequeña posibilidad de que realmente podrían terminar matándose, pero todo el mundo estaba harto de que se ignoraran y que por ello causaran problemas en el campamento. Sacarlos del camino cuando menos, era atractivo para todos.

No fue fácil hacer el hoyo y no fue fácil lograr que los dos cayeran en él, pero se las arreglaron.

—¡Diviértanse! —dijo Percy, antes de que él y el resto de su grupo los abandonaran.

Inmediatamente, el suelo delante de Nico se abrió y una mano esquelética saliera trepando, seguido de un brazo esquelético, seguido de un…

—Espera, Nico. —dijo rápidamente, antes de que perdiera valor. Cautelosamente miró el esqueleto.

Nico agitó una mano para despedir al esqueleto y el suelo volvió a cerrarse. Se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada, solamente miraba a Will.

—¿Por qué estamos peleados? —Will preguntó.

—No lo sé. Pero tú empezaste. —Nico respondió.

—¡No lo hice! Tú… —Will se detuvo y suspiró—. ¿Acaso tenemos doce? Vamos.

Nico no respondió. Se apoyó contra la pared detrás de él y aparto la mirada.

—Odio esto. —murmuró Will.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nuestros amigos nos atraparon en un foso. También odio esto.

Will negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es el que estemos atrapados aquí. Odio que estemos peleados.

Nico guardó silencio por un momento hasta que en voz baja habló.

—Yo también.

—Entonces… ¿podemos besarnos y reconciliarnos ahora o qué?, —preguntó Will. Su habitual sonrisa juguetona estaba de vuelta en su rostro, pero su voz vacilaba.

—Por supuesto, —dijo Nico.

Will dio unos pasos adelante, sosteniendo a Nico, contra la pared, por sus caderas y besándolo. Al inicio fue un beso lento y suave, pero rápidamente se hizo más intenso, ambos chupándose mutuamente como no lo habían hecho en semanas.

—Dioses, había extrañado esto. —Will dijo mientras se apartaba, su mano en el rostro de Nico—. Te he extrañado.

—Yo también. —dijo Nico antes de jalar a Will a otro beso.

Cuando Leo se acercó sobre Festus para revisarlos y vio que se besaban, presionados contra el otro, gritó:

—¡Vaya! Ustedes dos, dejen espacio para Jesús.

Nico y Will rápidamente se separaron, Nico sonrojándose y Will sonriendo tímidamente.

—Me mandaron a revisarlos, pero parece que están bien, —dijo Leo.

—Sí, —dijo Nico—, ¿Vas a sacarnos de aquí?

Festus se sumergió, cogiéndolos en sus garras y llevándolos de nuevo al campamento.


	13. Nico ya no sabe porque los odiaba

_**N/A: Aquí son mayores y viven juntos.**_

**Nico ya no sabe porque los odiaba**

* * *

Will estaba obstruyendo la puerta cuando Nico llegó a casa.

—Bien, no te enojes, pero compré un gato… —dijo Will.

—¡Oh no, Will, sabes que odio a los gatos! —reclamó Nico.

—Lo sé, pero era tan lindo que no me podía resistir. —protestó Will.

Nico suspiró, empujando a Will al interior de la casa. Efectivamente, un pequeño gatito blanco y negro estaba acurrucado en el sofá de la sala. El gato se levantó cuando Nico ingreso, acercándose a él. Nico lo ignoró.

Will cargó al gato y este maulló en protesta.

—No molestemos a Nico. —Le dijo.

Pero el gato quería molestar a Nico. Saltó de los brazos de Will y empujó su cabeza contra la pierna de Nico. Se necesitó de todo el autocontrol de Nico para no patearlo. Él miró a su novio.

—Will, te amo, pero por favor deshazte de esta criatura.

—Vamos. Dale una oportunidad, por lo menos, —dijo Will—. Ya le puse un nombre y todo eso.

—Bien. Sólo mantenlo alejado de mí, —dijo Nico—. Además, ¿cómo lo nombraste?

—Angela. —Will respondió.

—Mejor dicho, Diabla. —murmuró Nico mientras "Angela" volvía a restregarse contra su pierna.

Durante el resto del día Angela siguió molestando a Nico, saltando sobre él o restregándose contra él, como si pudiera sentir la aversión de Nico hacia ella e intentaba lograr agradarle. En cada ocasión, Nico empujaba a la gata. Pero más tarde esa noche, cuando Nico y Will estaban sentados en el sofá, viendo la televisión, Angela se unió a ellos, acurrucándose en el regazo de Nico. Nico suspiro exasperado, pero dejó que la gatita se quedara allí.

Will le miró de soslayo y sonrió.

—Le agradas.

—No sé por qué. Debe saber que no me agrada.

—Creo que ella sabe que en el fondo, en realidad te gustan los gatos.

—No me gustan. —Nico instó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que de forma distraída había estado acariciando la cabeza de Angela y retiró su mano.

Angela maulló, restregándose contra Nico. Él cedió y empezó a acariciarla de nuevo.

Will se echó a reír.

—¿Ves?

—Cállate. —Dijo Nico, y continuó mimando a la gata.

Durante la siguiente semana, Nico llegó a amar a esa gatita.

—Amas a esa gata más de lo que me amas, —Will lo molestó un día.

Nico se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Realmente estás celoso de un gato?

—Bueno, le das más mimos que a mí, —comentó Will.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Nico.

Will asintió, pero se echó a reír.

—Pero no me molesta. Me alegra que ahora te gusten los gatos.

—Sí. No sé por qué los odiaba, —dijo Nico. Después añadió—: Juro por los dioses que, si compras otro, te mataré.

Will volvió a reír y besó la mejilla de Nico.

—Lo sé.


	14. Un secreto a cambio de un secreto

**Un secreto a cambio de un secreto**

* * *

Nico, alrededor de la escuela, tiene una reputación como el comerciante de secretos #1. Él es del tipo oscuro, silencioso y misterios, quien siempre parece oírlo todo. Y todo el mundo siempre parece querer saber sobre él.

Esta cosa del comercio de secretos comenzó hace aproximadamente un año, cuando Nico fue abordado por una chica de primer año quien, sin rodeos, le dijo:

—Sé a quién le gustas.

Esa era la única cosa que Nico no sabía y siempre sabía a quién le gustaba quien en esta escuela.

—¿eh?

—Sí. Y te lo diré, pero sólo si primero respondes a una pregunta súper personal. —dijo la chica—. Pero no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie. Un secreto a cambio de un secreto.

¿Por qué no? Nico había pensado para sí mismo.

—De acuerdo. Suéltalo.

—¿Cuál es tu sexualidad? —pregunto con el mismo tono contundente.

Nico alzó las cejas, obviamente sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Em. Me gustan los chicos.

—De acuerdo, bien, —dijo la chica—, al igual que a mi hermano mayor, Will Solace. Él es a quien le gustas. —Declaró antes de volver con sus amigos. Después de eso, más y más personas se acercaron con un secreto a cambio de un secreto.

En aquel entonces, Nico y Will estaban comenzando a ser amigos. Tenían algunas clases juntos y él era la única persona a la que Nico conocía en su clase de ciencias, así que siempre estaban haciendo los proyectos grupales juntos.

Nico siempre había sido bueno en leer a las personas y después de esa conversación, Nico se empeñó en analizar las expresiones, la voz y las acciones de Will cuando hablaba con él. Una vez que le quedó caro que lo que la hermana menor de Will había dicho era cierto, Nico siguió intentando sonsacárselo.

Hasta el día de hoy, Will aún no lo admitía.

Ahora Nico se encuentra, mezclándose entre las sombras y escuchando a un grupo de personas hablando antes de que la clase comience.

—Es tan espeluznante cuando haces eso, —dice Will.

Nico se gira para mirarlo.

—¿Qué? Esto es dinero. Tengo una reputación que mantener, después de todo.

—Eres un acosador.

—No. Sólo ocurre que escucho cosas.

—Da igual. —Will dice.

—Un secreto a cambio de un secreto. Necesito más cosas para comerciar, —dice Nico—. Piensa en ello, nunca he intercambiado contigo. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría saber a cambio del nombre de alguien a quien odias? ¿o alguien que te gusta? —Agrega Nico, elevando una ceja.

—No, —dice Will, demasiado rápido—, no odio a nadie. Y tampoco me gusta nadie.

—Mentiroso, —Nico afirma—. Especialmente en eso último.

—No estoy mintiendo. Lo juro, —dice Will. Pero aparta la mirada, inquieto bajo la mirada fija de Nico.

Esta vez es Nico quien dice:

—Da igual.

Will lo ha negado tantas veces que está comenzando a ser molesto.

Más tarde, ese día, durante Educación física, cuando Nico atrapa a Will mirándolo fijamente en el vestuario, está completamente cansado de ser sutil.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. —Nico se levanta y sujeta a Will por los hombros, estrellándolo contra los armarios detrás de él y besándolo delante de todos.

—Ahora, ¿admitirás que te gusto? —pregunta Nico después—. Porque tu negación constante está volviéndose molesta, especialmente desde que también me gustas.

Will aún parece estar en un estado de leve conmoción.

—Eh… No creí que lo supieras.

—Por supuesto que lo sabía, —dice Nico.

—Correcto. Por supuesto que lo sabías. Lo sabes todo.

La campana suena antes de que Nico tenga tiempo de decir algo más. Mientras se va, gira la cabeza para ver a Will y guiñarle el ojo.

—Nos vemos, Will.


	15. Ven, sube

**Ven, sube.**

* * *

Nico estaba sentó en el techo de su cabaña. Tal vez era el cómo todo se veía más pequeño desde la altura, o tal vez era la sensación de estar solo, estando completamente a la vista de todos. En cualquier caso, Nico amaba estar ahí arriba. Le resultaba más fácil pensar y relajarse. Ahora estaba comenzando a oscurecer, así que Nico observaba las estrellas y dejaba que su mente divagar.

—Nico, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí arribas? —la voz de Will llamó, sacando a Nico de sus pensamientos.

—Miro la estrella. —Nico dijo, mirando hacia abajo, hacia su novio—. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí arriba? —preguntó Will.

—Trepé, —dijo Nico, como si fuera obvio—. Ese alféizar de la pared izquierda es realmente útil.

—Estás demente, —dijo Will.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es fácil. —Se acercó más al borde del tejado y paso a paso le indicó a Will cómo subir.

—Guau, —dijo Will una vez que estuvo en el techo, mirando hacia abajo desde lo alto.

—Le temes a las alturas. —Nico adivinó.

Will asintió.

—No tenías que subir, —dijo Nico—, si hubiera sabido que tenías miedo de las alturas.

—No, está bien, —dice Will—, sólo necesito algo que me distraiga de lo alto que estamos.

—Yo puedo hacer eso, —Nico sonrió. Se inclinó y besó a Will.

Fue una distracción eficiente. De inmediato olvidó su temor, en su lugar, cada pensamiento se centró en besar a Nico.

Ellos solo se separaron cuando alguien que pasaba por ahí les gritó que consiguieran una habitación.

—Tiene razón. Al menos, deberíamos bajar de aquí. —dijo Will—. Em ¿Cómo bajamos?

—Así. —dijo, Nico, saltando del techo y aterrizando por poco sobre sus pies. Cuando vio la mirada en el rostro de Will, se echó a reír—. Pero puedes bajar del mismo modo en el que subiste.

—Ahora, ¿Dónde lo dejamos? —preguntó Nico una vez que ambos están en el interior de la cabaña de Hades, en lugar de encima de ella. Nico envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Will y lo atrajo hacia otro beso.


	16. Will también se enferma

**Will también se enferma**

* * *

Nico se despertó por el sonido de la tos. Bueno, en realidad se despertó por la ausencia de Will, y entonces notó la tos.

Se sentó y abrió los ojos para ver a Will parado en medio de la cabaña, tosiendo violentamente. Will vio que Nico estaba despierto y dijo:

—Me estoy muriendo.

—No te estás muriendo, —dice Nico.

—Pero yo nunca me enfermo, —se queja Will.

—Todo el mundo se enferma, Will, eres alguien normal, —le dice Nico a su novio—. De todos modos, ¿qué pasó?

Will se encogió de hombros.

—Me desperté y mi garganta estaba seca y ardiente, así que me levanté para conseguir agua, pero entonces comencé a toser y ahora siento que voy a vomitar. —Su voz se quiebra en otro ataque de tos—. Odio esto.

Will había pasado la noche en la cabeza de Nico, incluso en la misma cama que Nico, y Nico esperaba que Will no lo hubiera contagiado.

Nico se levantó.

—Ven, ¿porqué no te recuestas? Obviamente no estás en el mejor estado para estas levantado y caminando.

Will abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, corrió al baño. Esto fue seguido por el sonido inconfundible de alguien vomitando. Nico suspiró.

—Bien, —dijo Will.

Cinco minutos después, Will estaba acostado en la cama de Nico, apoyado sobre almohadas con un vaso de agua y un recipiente, en caso necesitará vomitar de nuevo. Nico se sentó a su lado al borde de la cama.

Nico maldijo, poniendo una mano en la frente de Will.

—Estás ardiendo. No puedo creer que no lo notara antes.

Will, de nuevo, había comenzado a toser, pero se las arregló para sonreír y decir:

—Bueno, estábamos ocupado.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco, pero no respondió a ese comentario. En su lugar, dijo:

—Debería llevarte a tu cabaña o a la enfermería. Ellos sabrán que hacer,

—Aw, pero me gusta que cuides de mí, —dijo Will—, es lindo.

Nico se sonrojó.

—Pero no sé que hacer. Tú eres el sanador, no yo.

—Lo estás haciendo bien hasta ahora, —le aseguró Will.

Al final del día, Nico había limpiado el recipiente para vomito de Will cinco veces, hizo tres viajes para conseguir comida, y comprobó su temperatura dos veces.

Nico estaba agotado. Colapsó al lado de Will en la cama.

—Dioses, ¿cómo haces esto todo el día todos los días?

Will se encogió de hombros.

—Práctica.

Nico estaba demasiado cansado para responder. La siguiente vez que cerró los ojos, inmediatamente se quedó dormido.

Después de pasar todo el día y la noche con Will, no era de extrañar que, a la mañana siguiente, cuando Nico despertó, él también estaba enfermo. Ambos fueron trasladados a la enfermería.

—Te odio, —dijo Nico—. Sabía que me enfermarías.

—También te amo.


	17. A Will le estresa la escuela

**A Will le estresa la escuela**

* * *

Will Solace normalmente estaba durante todo el año en el Campamento Mestizo, pero este año él decidió tratar de volver a la escuela. Ahora lo lamentaba. El estrés de las tareas, exámenes y maestros estaban comenzando a afectarlo.

—No puedo seguir con esto. —Le dijo a su novio, Nico, a través de un mensaje Iris.

—Lo sé. La escuela apesta, —dijo Nico—, ¿estás bien?

—No lo sé, —Will suspiró—, sólo estoy extremadamente estresado, supongo.

Nico lo miró.

—Sí, puedo darme cuenta de ello. Oye, ¿qué tal si pasamos el tiempo juntos y vemos películas o algo así?, para que dejes de pensar en la escuela. —sugirió.

Will sonrió.

—Sí, vale. Me encantaría eso.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaban sentados en la sala de estar de Will, revisando la pequeña pila de películas que Nico había traído. Will había sugerido Netflix, pero Nico desconocía las películas de ahí. Ahora, mirando los DVD de Nico, Will tampoco conocía ninguno de ellos.

Nico pudo notar que Will no estaba de humos para discutir, así que dijo:

—Está bien, puedes elegir.

Tan pronto como la película estuvo reproduciéndose, Nico y Will ya estaban acurrucados en el sofá.

—Dioses, aún estás tan tenso. —murmuró Nico. Su mano se movió desde la cintura de Will hacia su espalda para masajearla—. Relájate.

—No puedo, —dijo Will—. Acabo de recordar este examen importante de la próxima semana y…

—Shhh, —interrumpió Nico. Will casi siempre era quien confortaba, pero ahora era el turno de Nico—. Deja de preocuparte por ello. Ahora céntrate… en la película, en mí.

Will sólo suspiró.

Como una distracción extra, Nico comenzó a hablar animadamente sobre la película, a pesar de que en realidad no tenía idea delo que estaba hablando. Esto fue muy efectivo, ya que Will lo encontraba absolutamente adorable.

Para cuando Nico tuvo que irse, Will se sentía significativamente menos estresado.

Will sujetó a Nico, besándolo rápidamente antes de que se vaya.

—Gracias.

Nico sonrió.

—Cuando quieras.


	18. Vete al infierno

**"Vete al infierno"**

* * *

"Vete al infierno."

Había escuchado. Cuando Will le dijo que se fuera al infierno, Nico lo hizo, retrocediendo hacia las sombras hasta que terminó aquí, tropezando a través de los Campos de Asfódelos.

"Vete al infierno."

La última media hora no lo había dejado de repetir una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza. Oía una y otra vez la pelea, los gritos, y Will, su voz más fría de lo que Nico había oído nunca antes.

"Vete al infierno."

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Nico, dando vueltas en su cabeza hasta que se sentó, acurrucado en la orilla del Estigio. El rio estaba contaminado, como siempre, con los sueños no alcanzados de los seres humanos muertos. Por alguna razón, esto calmaba a Nico, ver al rio Estigio llevarse las esperanzas de los demás.

"Vete a infierno."

Nico no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba molesto, obviamente, pero ¿era ira? ¿O era tristeza? ¿O ansiedad? No había lágrimas en sus ojos o pensamientos en su cabeza y todo lo que podía oír era:

"Vete al infierno."

Ya ni siquiera sonaban como palabras. Permaneció sentado allí durante horas hasta que el shock desapareció del todo. Es sólo entonces que puede pensar apropiadamente. Sólo entonces los pensamientos llenan su cabeza y las lágrimas llenan sus ojos.

Nico y Will habían estado juntos desde hace un tiempo, pero nunca antes habían peleado de esta forma. Y ahora, Nico se dio cuenta de que eran los tres: ira, triste y asustado, todo en uno. Ira, porque pelearon y triste por la misma razón. Pero, sobre todo, estaba asustado, asustado de donde los dejaba. Asustado de que quizá ahora Will lo odiara. Y tenía miedo de regresar y averiguarlo, aunque sabía que debería hacerlo.

Al final se levantó. Antes había vivido en el inframundo durante años, seguramente aún tenía un cuarto para él aquí, hasta que supiera qué hacer.

"Vete al infierno."

Will se había arrepentido de esas palabras tan pronto como las había dicho. Lo lamento aún más cuando Nico lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo: "De acuerdo." Antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

Will estuvo allí durante cinco minutos, pensando que Nico volvería en cualquier momento, Cuando no lo hizo, Will suspiró y se alejó, pasando el resto del día como de costumbre.

Pero su corazón se sentía más y más pesado con cada día que pasaba sin señales de Nico. El enojo que había sentido hacia su novio al pelear se había ido, sustituida por la culpa y la preocupación. No pasaba un día en el que no se quedara despierto por la noche pensando que podría haber lidiado con esa pelea de tantas formas mejores.

Para ahora, ya había pasado una semana desde que Nico desapareció y Will estaba tan preocupado, que se enfermó.

Estaba caminando por el bosque, intentando despejar su mente, cuando vio una silueta familiar.

Nico, claramente, había viajado a través de las sombras, estaba apoyado un brazo en un árbol cercano para estabilizarse. Will se encontraba reteniendo la respiración mientras Nico levantaba la vista.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro hasta que Will dio un paso vacilante hacia Nico. Y después otro y otro hasta que jaló al otro muchacho en un abrazo, sosteniéndolo cerca.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto. —murmuró Will.

—Yo también. —Nico susurró en respuesta.


	19. Nico no quiere admitirlo

**Nico no quiere admitirlo**

* * *

No es exactamente un secreto si todo el mundo lo conoce. Y, sin embargo, Nico aún se niega a confirmar los rumores. Porque a Nico le gusta Will y a Will le gusta Nico, y ambos lo saben, aunque Nico no lo admita.

Ahora, durante el desayuno, Will se sienta al lado de Nico.

—Hey, —dice, deslizándose tan cerca que sus hombros y piernas se tocan.

Nico se tensa.

—Espacio, Will, espacio personal.

—De acuerdo. —La expresión de Will está entre divertido y decepcionado (y tan completamente lindo que Nico, en realidad, tiene que mirar hacia otro lado), pero Will se aparta un poquito.

—Por cierto… —dice Will. Siguiendo una conversación completamente amistosa y normal.

Pero unas horas después, Will lo intenta de nuevo, acercándose lo más posible a Nico. Está vez se encuentra con otro: "Espacio personal, Will, por favor".

Pero Will no se rinde. Ahora es como un juego para él. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que Nico se quiebre? No es demasiado grosero, eso sí, siempre se aparta cuándo Nico se lo dice.

El tercer y cuarto intento, obtienen una variación de las respuestas anteriores: "Espacio personal, Will, ya hemos hablado de esto".

—¿Qué quieres? —Nico explota en la quita vez… incluso sabiendo exactamente lo que Will quiere.

Will sólo levanta las cejas. Sabe que no necesita decirlo.

Nico suspira. Dioses, ¿por qué tenía que estar enamorado de este tonto? Pero, esta vez, no le dice a Will que se aparte. Es como si dos mitades de su cerebro estuvieras peleando entre sí. Su cabeza estaba palpitando y teme que si intenta decir o hacer algo, perderá todo el auto control. Además, tal vez si lo deja ser, lo dejaría solo.

Pero, ¿Nico realmente quiere que Will lo deje solo? No puede negar que le gusta la sensación de tener a Will tan cerca. No puede negar que quiere más.

Y en ese momento, la batalla dentro de su cabeza es ganada y su decisión está tomada.

—Bien. —dice Nico. Agarra a Will por el frente de su camisa y lo besa.

Will está sorprendido y se congela por un segundo antes de que cierre los ojos y corresponda el beso. Nico puede sentirlo sonreír.


	20. Nico siente la muerte

**Nico siente la muerte y Will insulta a los dioses**

* * *

Nico debería haber escuchado a Will cuando le dijo que no fuera a la misión.

—Puede ser peligroso, –dijo Will–, en especial porque no voy a ser capaz de ir contigo.

Nico le dijo que estaba siendo sobre protector. Se suponía que sólo sería una pequeña y rápida misión, y Nico sólo había sido elegido por su habilidad de viajar entre las sombras. Estaría bien, ¿verdad?

Pero ahora está desplomado sobre el suelo, los rostros sin nombre de sus compañeros de misión flotando sobre él.

Una de las desventajas de ser un poderoso semidiós, hijo de uno de los "Tres Grandes", es que prácticamente eres un faro para monstruos. Ellos se habían topado con algunos espíritus de la plaga y Nico se culpaba a sí mismo. Por lo tanto, como un idiota, dijo que él se encargaría de ellos y le dijo a los otros dos semidioses que siguieran adelante y escaparan.

Resulta que no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con ellos. Ninguna de sus armas funcionaban, los zombis y esqueletos eran inútiles. Fue una batalla perdida.

Ahora, muriendo por cientos de enfermedades diferentes, Nico intenta levantarse a pesar de las protestas de los otros miembros de la misión. El mundo gira. Sus entrañas se sienten como si estuvieran volviéndose papilla, su cabeza martillea.

Puede oír a los otros semidioses hablando, diciendo que probablemente deberían llevarlo de regreso al Campamento Mestizo. Pero Nico sabe que sólo hay una persona que podría ayudarlo y que no descansaría hasta que le cure. Además, si Nico termina muriendo, sólo hay una persona con la que quiere pasar sus últimos momentos. Will.

Nico tropieza hacia los lados, desapareciendo en las sombras.

Will rara vez ve a su familia, pero ellos iba viajar a Hawaii para sus vacaciones de primavera y Will decidió acompañarlos.

Así que imagina su sorpresa cuando su novio aparece en su habitación, medio muerto.

Nico lo mira por un segundo antes de desmayarse. Will corre hacia él y logra atraparlo antes de que golpee el suelo. Tan pronto como Will lo toca, lo sabe. Puede sentir las innumerables enfermedades fluyendo por el cuerpo de Nico.

—Dioses, Nico, ¿qué te pasó? —murmura llevando a Nico a la cama más cercana, acurrucándolo como a un niño. El miedo y la preocupación saltando dentro de él y él intenta apartarlos. El pánico no ayudará en nada.

Respira hondo y comienza a ocuparse en obtener suministros para curar a Nico.

—Es sólo otro paciente, —se dice—, sólo es otro paciente.

Nico despierta unos diez minutos después.

—Siento la muerte, —es lo primero que dice, su voz es débil—, viene de mí, ¿no?

—No. Vas a estar bien. —dice Will firmemente, tranquilizándose a sí mismo como a Nico.

Hace que Nico coma algo de ambrosía y tome algunos medicamentos mortales. _"Pero eso sólo ayudará con las enfermedades menos peligrosas. ¿Qué hay de las enfermedades más mortíferas, las que no tienen cura?"_. Piensa Will sin esperanza. Pero no hay nada más que hacer.

Nico ha vuelto a quedar dormido y Will se sienta a su lado, distraídamente pasa sus dedos por el cabello del otro chico. (Es una situación muy difícil de explicar a su madre, padrastro y hermana menor, pero lo maneja.)

Will reza, de verdad le reza a los dioses, suplicándoles que ayuden a Nico, día tras día sin respuesta. Y todo el tiempo se niega a apartarse del lado de su novio.

Ha sido una semana y Nico sólo empeoraba. Su piel quema al tacto y tiembla al dormir. No ha despertado en dos días.

Will por lo general tiene la admirable habilidad de mantener la calma incluso en las peores situaciones, pero ahora está tan enfermo de preocupación que finalmente se quiebra. Saca la cabeza por la ventana y le grita al cielo, a los dioses, sus palabras mezcladas con maldiciones. Está vez se asegura de que sea imposible ignorarlo.

No obstante, aún no obtiene respuesta… o al menos, eso es lo que cree hasta que se despierta a la mañana siguiente con una mano en el hombro y una voz diciendo su nombre.

Sus ojos se abren,

—¿Nico?

Efectivamente, Nico di Angelo está parado junto a él, casi completamente curado.

Will se levanta y lo abraza con fuerza.

—Creí que morirías.

—Yo también. —dice Nico—, pero Apolo vino a mí en sueños, anoche. Me curó. Aparentemente has sido muy persuasivo.

Will ríe entre dientes al oír esto.

—Si por persuasivo, él quiso decir completamente insoportable.

Nico esboza una sonrisa.

—No lo dudo. De todas formas, probablemente debería volver al campamento… Así que, ¿puedes, em, dejar que me vaya ahora?

—No. —Will sujeta a Nico más fuerte—. No voy a dejar que te vayas sin mí, otra vez.

Nico pone los ojos en blanco.

—Estaré bien.

—Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez y casi mueres. —dice Will—. Así que esperaremos hasta que podamos volver a acampar juntos.

Nico finge estar molesto, pero en realidad encuentra la actitud protectora de Will muy sexy. Apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Will.

—De acuerdo.

_N/T: ¿Quién creyó que Nico sí moriría? D8 Yo sí :c  
Sin duda amo estas historias c:_


	21. Nico se ríe de Will

**Nico se ríe de Will**

* * *

La primera vez que Nico escucho cantar a Will, se echó a reír a carcajadas. No pudo evitarlo.

Will normalmente tarareaba al trabajar en la enfermería, pero aquel día había empezado a cantar en voz alta. Se detuvo cuando notó que Nico reía a carcajadas.

—¿Qué?

—¡Por los dioses, eres terrible! —dijo Nico una vez recuperó el aliento.

—¿Cantando? Si, lo sé, —dijo Will, sonriendo apenas un poco. Amaba hacer reír a Nico. Sin embargo, añadió—: Lo siento, me detendré si es molesto.

—No, no. —Nico negó con la cabeza—. En realidad, es muy lindo. Es sólo que... ¿no es tu padre el dios de la música? ¿Y tu madre no era cantante?

Will se encogió de hombros.

—Desafortunadamente esos genes no me fueron transmitidos. —dijo. Entonces, para apartar el tema de sí mismo, añadió—: Hey, hablando de cantar, no creo haberte oído cantar.

Nico se paralizó.

—Si, hay una razón para ello.

—Vamos, no puedes ser peor de lo que soy yo, —insistió Will—. Canta algo para mí.

—Bien… Supongo, —Nico suspiró—. Em. —respiró hondo y comenzó a cantar.

No cantó mucho, apenas un verso, pero fue suficiente para hacer que Will se le quedara viendo asombrado.

—Oh, Nico, tu voz es hermosa.

Nico se sonrojó, instintivamente inclinó la cabeza hacia delante para que su cabello cubriera su rostro.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, deberías haber oído a Bianca, ella era la mejor de la familia.

Will, acercándose a su novio, estiró su mano y apartó el cabello del rostro de Nico.

—Bueno, no sé nada sobre Bianca, pero tú eres jodidamente bueno. ¿Por qué nunca te había oído cantar? ¿Por qué no cantas más a menudo? Con una voz como la tuya…

—Demasiada atención, —murmuró Nico.

—Creí que te gustaba la atención, —Will se burló, su mano moviendo el cabello de Nico hacia un lado de su rostro.

Nico se inclinó hacia el contacto.

—De ti, sí. Pero no de todos los demás… y por eso no canto en público.

—Lo entiendo, —dijo Will—, pero definitivamente, en algún momento, tendrás que cantar de nuevo para mí.

—Si, —dijo Nico—. Por supuesto.


	22. El de Percy era más grande

**El de Percy era más grande**

* * *

Desde que Percy se fue a la universidad, Nico había tomado el lugar como el mejor en la lucha con espadas, en el campamento.

Quirón le había pedido que enseñara a algunos de los nuevos campistas, y Nico acepto a regañadientes. Pero a pesar de lo que pensó en un principio, que no tendría paciencia para ser maestro, en realidad no era tan malo. El único problema era que sus grupos parecían volverse más grande, y Nico sospechaba que la mayoría de ellos no eran campistas nuevos.

Chicas y chicos acudían en masa a sus lecciones de lucha con espadas. Algunos ni siquiera se molestaban en fingir que estaban allí por la lección y sólo se amontonaban para ver desde el banquillo. Nico no supo el por qué hasta aproximadamente una semana después.

Él había puesto a practicar a todos en parejas, mientras le enseñaba unas técnicas más avanzadas a una hija de Afrodita, quien sorprendentemente, era la mejor de la clase luchando con espadas, hasta el momento.

—Lo siento, es algo difícil el concentrarse con todas estas personas mirando, —dijo ella al seguir fallando.

—Sí, lo sé. De todos modos, ¿por qué todas estas personas están aquí? —preguntó Nico, a lo que la chica levantó las cejas.

—¿No lo sabes? Están aquí por ti. Creen que eres linnndo. —dijo, resaltando la palabra "lindo".

—Wait, ¿es en serio? —Nico estaba tan desconcertado que la hija de afrodita logró desarmarlo con facilidad.

—¡Lo hice! —aplaudió antes de contestar—, Sí. Deberías de escuchar a las personas en mi cabaña. Las chicas dicen "Si tan sólo no fuera gay…" y los chicos dicen "Si tan sólo no estuviera saliendo con Will…" —Lo miró de arriba abajo y se encogió de hombros—, si me gustaran los chicos, podría haber sido una de ellos.

—Oh. —Nico podría sentir como se ruborizaba.

Las lecciones de lucha con espada arruinaron el cronograma de Nico, por lo que ya no podía ayudar a Will en la enfermería, pero aún podían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo junto.

Más tarde ese día, mientras se acurrucaban en la cabaña de Nico, le contó a Will acerca de la multitud de personas que acechaban sus lecciones.

Will simplemente se echó a reír.

—También hicieron eso con Percy, hasta que tanto él como Annabeth les dijeron que se fueran. Tendré que pasar para comparar el tamaño.

—¿No estás ni siquiera un poco celoso? —preguntó Nico.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? No los culpo, quiero decir, ¿te has visto? —dijo Will—. Además, yo lo veo de esta forma: Tienes a muchas personas que te quieren y, aun así, me elegiste a mí. En todo caso, estoy orgulloso. —Nico inmediatamente lo besó.

—Me encanta cómo siempre ves el lado bueno de las cosas. Aunque aún quiero que todas esas personas se vayan.

—No me necesitas para eso, si es ahí a dónde vas con esto, —dijo Will—. Tú eres completamente capaz de deshacerte de tu club de fans por ti mismo.

Nico sólo lo miró, dándole sus mejores ojos de cachorrito. Will suspiró.

—No es justo. Sabes que no puedo decirte que no cuando haces eso.

Y así, al día siguiente, Will apareció a los cinco minutos de empezada la lección de Nico.

—Suficiente, si no están aquí para aprender a luchar con espadas, entonces dejen de mirar a mi novio y lárguense de aquí, —grito Will.

Con unas pocas quejas y comentarios sobre Nico y Will y la "lucha de espadas", la multitud se dispersó rápidamente.

—Gracias, —dijo Nico.

—No hay problema, —respondió Will. Agregando después—: Aunque, la multitud de Percy era mucho más grande.

—Te odio. —Nico puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, no lo haces, —dijo Will de forma alegre antes de besar la mejilla de Nico y marcharse.


	23. ¿Por qué me amas?

**¿Por qué me amas?**

* * *

Nico no estaba bien. No estaba en el mejor estado mental. Y no había razón para ello. Su vida era mejor que nunca. Tenía amigos y un maravilloso novio. Debería de ser feliz. Y, sin embargo, no podía librarse de esta depresión.

Había una constante sensación de desesperanza y apatía. Como si nada importara. Como, ¿cuál era el punto de ser feliz ahora si inevitablemente serás feliz después?

Y salir con sus amigos y las personas que amaba solo lo hacía peor. No podía entender cómo podía agradarle a cualquiera de ellos cuando no podía pensar en una sola cosa agradable de sí mismo. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de cuanto se odiaba a sí mismo.

Así que se vio a si mismo evitando a todos, como solía hacer.

Su novio, Will, estaba preocupado. Pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con él, Nico le diría que estaba bien y murmuraría alguna excusa antes de irse.

Will no sabía qué hacer. Su mente siempre iba a la peor situación posible.

—Por millonésima vez, Will, estoy bien. —Nico rodo los ojos cuando Will intento hablar con él otra vez.

Nico se dio la vuelta para alejarse y Will se quebró. Sujeto el brazo de su novio para evitar que esta vez se fuera—. Claramente no estás bien, Nico. Habla conmigo, —demandó.

Nico miró la mano de Will en su brazo antes de mirar su rostro. Había tanta preocupación en sus ojos. Nico dirigió su mirada al suelo en su lugar.

—¿Por qué te importa? —Preguntó, su voz no era ruin ni ruda, sino apacible.

Will parpadeó como si no pudiera creer que Nico le preguntara es, cuando la respuesta debería de ser obvia—. Porque soy tu novio y estoy preocupado por ti. Porque te amo.

Nico sabía que estaba siendo egoísta. Sabía que probablemente debería disculparse y decirle a Will que él también lo amaba. Pero no pudo evitar volver a preguntar.

—¿Por qué? —Y no pudo evitar continuar—, ¿Por qué me amas, Will? ¿Qué hay en mí que sea digno de ser amado? Soy un desastre e inservible.

Will se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía el brazo de Nico y lo soltó, tomándole las manos en su lugar.

—Todos somos un desastre, pero nadie es inservible, así que, por favor, no te refieras a ti de esa manera. Eres dulce cuando quieres serlo y fuerte cuando tienes que serlo, eres inteligente y adorable, y me haces sonreír, y esas son solo algunas de las razones por las que te amo.

—Gracias, —dijo Nico después de unos segundos de silencio. Aunque obviamente no desapareció de inmediato, Nico se sintió un poco mejor—. Yo… necesitaba eso.

—Si, me di cuenta. —Will añadió: — ¿Eso era lo único que te molestaba?

—No, —Nico respondió con honestidad—, supongo que he estado un poco… apagado últimamente.

—Sabes que soy médico, ¿verdad? Puedo ser de ayuda. —Will le dijo.

—Lo sé. No lo sé, tal vez necesito ayuda, —dijo Nico, pero sus pensamientos nuevamente comenzaron a ir en espiral, y agregó—: Pero justo ahora solo necesito salir de mi cabeza. Necesito una distracción.

Para sorpresa de Will, Nico lo acercó más a él y lo besó rudamente. Funcionó tal y como Nico sabía que lo haría. Tan pronto como sus labios se tocaron, todos los pensamientos negativos de Nico se dispersaron, centrándose en cambio en el tacto de Will.

Y, oye, Will no se quejaba, en especial si ayudaba a Nico.


End file.
